


《性能异常》

by 3073575360



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3073575360/pseuds/3073575360
Kudos: 7





	《性能异常》

“确认肉体性能提升，剩余修正。”  
白色长发的从者从迦尔纳手里结果那些金灿灿的种火吃下，一瞬间大量的魔力流入身躯，这种通过外物获得力量的途径，让alter感到不太适应。  
“那实在是太好了，御主明天会去搜寻突破的材料，那样就能更上一层楼了。”枪兵活学活用着杨贵妃教的中国诗说道。  
alter沉默着坐在河岸边，消化着刚吃下的种火，金闪闪酥脆脆的口感很奇异。  
迦尔纳今天为他打了不少种火，身上沾了土灰，此刻用清澈的溪水冲洗着身躯，将疲劳和污渍一同洗去。  
似乎是出于对自己的看管与负责，迦尔纳被安排在alter的身边，就连这样的时刻也不打算从alter身边走开。  
他并不讨厌和迦尔纳这样单独相处的场景，或许正因为对方的陪伴与抑制，他才能够如现在般安稳地享受水流的冲洗。  
魔力涌动在身躯里，肉体的性能在不住提升，alter闭上了眼。  
哗哗的水流声，和仲夏的微风吹拂，合成轻柔的曲子，月色拥着无边的静谧笼罩四野，水面泛着银缎般的光泽，倒映着打碎的月光。  
但这份安静随即被打碎了。  
“魔力溢出，肉体性能异常。”alter捂着胸口，面部表情流露出隐忍的痛苦神情，蓝色的指甲地抓紧身旁的草叶，忍耐着身躯里异样的感觉。  
“alter，怎么了，出了什么问题？”迦尔纳双臂划开水面，留下长长的波纹，来到alter的身前。  
“魔力溢出，肉体性能异常。”alter半闭着眼，看着迦尔纳，魔力的乱流在身躯里乱窜，很快寻找到定居之所盘旋在其中，使得肉体胀痛。  
肉体性能异常，枪兵开始搜寻这异常的源头，面部，脖颈，手臂，胸口，小腹。  
很快他就看见了异常的隆起，月白色的裤子中央被顶起高高的弧度，看来问题十有八九在这里。  
枪兵伸手去试探，隔着衣服也触到那里面烫的惊人，升高的温度让人怀疑碰一下就会被灼伤，于是不再管合不合适的问题，黑色的手指沿着裤腰将白裤一把拉下。  
那实在是太惊人了。  
巨物从裤中弹出，超越想象的大小几乎没办法让人接受它的存在，满是侵略意味地挺直身子，向眼前人展示着漂亮雄伟的身躯，虬结的筋络，粗硕的龟头，把迦尔纳的视线填满。  
“原来是在这里吗？”迦尔纳抬头去看alter，下半张脸巧妙的被对方的下身遮住，在唯一神的视线里，如同贴着自己的下身一样。  
物随心动，在他脑内闪过这样的想象后，几乎是瞬间，阴茎弹跳了一下，湿润的龟头擦过迦尔纳的鼻尖与嘴唇。  
这一下犹如触电一样，打开了alter的开关，拦不住也没法拦，浓浊的精液从铃口里射出，落到白发从者的头发与面颊上。  
“alter……这……”迦尔纳试图开口，但一这样就有精液流了进来，咽下去后化作了魔力。  
这一切都发生的太快了，等到alter的前端体液又射出变成滴落的状态时，迦尔纳才从他身前撤开身子。  
枪兵完全被颜射了。  
前额的头发被精液打湿弄得一绺一绺的，然后睫毛上沾着白色的粘稠体液，和白色的睫毛融为一体，眨眼间还在慢慢往下滴落。  
对方的嘴唇上染了淡白色的人体颜料，毫无疑问有不少进入了口腔内，剩下的则汇聚到下巴尖上，滴落到小溪里，如牛奶稀释一般，化开了。  
脸颊上还留有因撤退而造成的一线长痕，枪兵睁不开眼，一旦睁眼那些精液就要流进来了，只好埋身在水中，将面上的污渍洗干净。  
“与你往日里的时间比似乎变短了。”迦尔纳抬起湿漉漉的脸向alter确认道，“alter，要陪你去达芬奇小姐那里检测身体吗？”  
“不用……”alter脱去白色的手套，指腹擦掉对方面颊上未能冲洗干净的一点白浊，“魔力溢出……补魔……给你……没事了。”  
“我白天的确有不少消耗，按你的提议确实是最为节省和高效率的利用魔力。”迦尔纳表示赞同，而且只是目前的尺寸，虽然大一些，也并非完全吃不下。  
先前也经历过几次补魔，与阿周那和alter都有过，枪兵并不觉得这是什么奇怪的事，或者说，正因为补魔对象是他们，才感觉不到奇怪 。  
此刻金甲的武者卸下武装，露出柔软平坦的小腹，做起补魔的准备来。遮掩重点部位的金色带着黑丝融化开来，将补魔要深入接触的部位露出。  
但在常识中的后穴之前，还有另一个不寻常的存在来，是给予迦尔纳能够吃下alter的自信的器官。  
被水打湿后，湿漉漉的毛发紧贴着皮肤，取代男性性器在那里显露的是，雌性的幽穴。水光粼粼在白皙的小腹上闪烁，alter的目光紧紧地盯着对方的身躯。  
白发的从者坦然地坐在他腿上，手指分开紧闭的花瓣，艳色的穴口展现出来，还有上方敏感的花蒂。  
渐渐的花心里流出露水，濡湿了两瓣阴唇，迦尔纳伸手去寻alter的性器，比之前又长了几分，一下子竟握不住，不由得吃惊地伸出双手去丈量。  
“它还在长大？”  
alter由着对方抚弄性器，乖乖地点头，又摇头。  
“肉体性能提升……没错……肉体性能……异常……勃起……”  
他放倒水中的从者，发泄不出的魔力将对方在水面上托起，双手掰开对方的大腿，再也无法忍耐地将阴茎对准湿润的花穴。  
水沿着花穴的缝隙流了进来，冰凉的触感很快被火热的龟头驱散，但即便经过自己的开拓，也没办法吃下那么大的巨物。  
肉体性能的提升让这根本就健壮的肉棒，进一步的成长了，此刻的尺寸实在是惊人。  
“alter，不行……太大了……进不来的……”迦尔纳感到危险，试图起身阻止，却被对方再度推倒，上半身沉进水中又浮起，陷入茫茫然的境地。  
显然得不到发泄的肉棒让alter有些焦躁，漂亮舒适的花穴近在眼前，却吃不到，肉棒委屈地流下眼泪，将前端打湿的晶晶亮。  
他埋下身，带着清凉的溪水吻上那柔软的蜜地，舌尖沿着缝隙深入洞穴，舔舐着洞穴的边缘，试图用此让花穴更放松一些。  
但突如其来的刺激只是让下腹的肌肉陡然收紧，花穴痉挛着收紧咬住alter的舌头，犹如高潮前的预兆。  
这确实是一次小高潮。  
alter骤然品尝到了枪兵内里的蜜汁，舍不得浪费对方身上的气息，他便就着穴口吮吸起来。  
“alter……呜……”迦尔纳并不觉得这里会产出什么好喝的液体，在滋滋的吮吸声里试图抽开身体，但力气和淫液一同被alter抽走了一样，无法抗拒地张开双腿献出更深的内核。  
舌尖不满足地索取着更多，在狭小的甬道里进进出出，试图榨取更多的蜜液。内里完全被他的津液沾染后，只得意犹未尽地咬住前端的阴蒂，再度催生润滑的蜜汁。  
肉棒硬的发疼，魔力在其中冲撞不息，alter枕着枪兵平坦的小腹，犹如眷恋母亲的婴孩一样汲取着温暖，仿佛这样能得到安抚。  
还不够，那样的大小插进去的话，迦尔纳会受伤的。  
唯一神思索着，身后的尾巴自然而然地摆到身前，插进了绽开的花穴里。  
“好热……”他摩挲着迦尔纳的小腹，尾巴尖犹如埋在温泉中，舒服地颤抖起来。  
尾巴不知节制地向里探索蜷曲，直到触到小小的口才意识到已经触及到了深处的器官——那也许能孕育出生命的子宫。  
尾巴尖纤纤细细刚好能探入子宫颈，在男人激烈的颤抖与挣扎下，伸入了另一个宽敞的空间。  
枪兵没想到一开始就如此激烈，蓝色的双眼满是水光，望向alter。  
那头顶的一对长角随着头颅的摩挲在他的胸口拂动，痒痒地在他喉间擦过，但锐利的尖端却显然有不可忽视的危险。  
迦尔纳自然没办法忘记同alter一起修补迦勒底被这对长角戳穿的天花板的时光，但仍然选择将它们抱在怀中，用体温捂热这对清凉的存在。  
身体内部被尾巴填满了，纤细的末端在宫颈处抽动，内里温润的水液如同开了闸般向下流淌，穴口的媚肉把尾巴更深的吞吃进一截，缠在尾巴上吮动。  
身体被强行打开，被异形分叉的物什入侵，脆弱的器官入口被异物抽插，快感迅速灭顶，让枪兵得到了高潮。  
喘息已不足以表达这份快感，身躯的痉挛和不由自主嵌入alter皮肤的尖长指甲也同时表达着舒适的感觉。  
分叉的尾巴尖向两侧分开，撑开本就紧绷的花穴，试图再扩出一点疆域出来，花穴不堪重负，泥泞地溢出蜜汁，将穴口弄得一片淫靡。  
小腹里隐隐约约能瞧见尾巴的动作轨迹，仿佛生长在身躯里的异形在活动身躯，搜刮着贫瘠肚子里的营养。  
子宫颈已然麻木，从一开始的刺激与抗拒，逐渐化为快感和接受，细小的入口逐渐拓展开来，成为能够容纳两根尾巴尖肆虐的场所。  
“咿——”嘴唇与身体一起发出悲吟，被插到身体最隐秘最安全的部位，仿佛全身心都被对方占领了，“alter，再深……不可以……”  
“没事的……些事……”唯一神仍侧着耳朵贴在小腹上，透过薄薄的肚皮，能够听见自己侵犯子宫的声音，水声，搅弄声，脏器将控制权拱手相让，被翻弄的毫无还手之力。  
已经经历了几度高潮的战士发出压抑地尖叫，月光下，自花蒂射出的水柱在半空中划出美丽的弧线，起先还是圆滑的轨道，渐渐变得淅沥起来，最后一小股一小股地沿着花唇流下，打湿了唯一神的肩膀。  
蜜壶也在剧烈的收缩，若不是对肉体的强度具有自信，alter几乎以为自己的尾巴会被咬碎在里面了。  
潮吹了。  
在先前的性事中也曾出现过这样的现象，但迦尔纳从没想到，仅仅是被alter的尾巴玩弄，就能到达绝顶，不可置信而又羞耻地去抚摸自己的小腹。  
阴蒂还在敏感的状态，稍稍受到外界刺激就忍不住收缩起来，于是那根尾巴就紧密地贴着柔软的内壁，满满当当地填充空腔。  
无法忍耐了，alter已经等待了太久太久，尾巴从花穴里一股脑抽出，将龟头抵上了柔软的花瓣之间，向着花心进发。  
那尺寸着实属于巨物了，巨大的压迫感积聚在阴唇间的小孔，他双腿被掰开到极致，犹如巨浪中的一叶小舟，无法动弹，只能被浪尖拍下。  
起先只是龟头的侵犯，花穴就已经被撑得胀痛，似乎要撕裂了一样发出疼痛的抗议，白发的枪兵无处可依，尖长的指甲嵌进自己的大腿，留下红色的划痕。  
时间太过于漫长，进程依旧缓慢，肉棒一路走走停停，才将龟头彻底沉入花穴里，接下来便再也没法进入了。就着这样的深度，alter开始摆动起腰身，小幅度地抽动起性器来，等待着花穴放行。  
蜜壶里此时此刻变得格外轻松，先前那些把他塞的满满的尾巴仿佛只是错觉，现在内里只等着被阴茎侵入填满。  
不满足，这样的深度，完全得不到满足。  
无论是alter还是迦尔纳都浮现出了这样的想法。  
“可以再进来点，alter。”几下深呼吸后得到了适应，努力放松着小穴，迦尔纳大腿攀上对方健壮的腰身，水流随着抽插灌入花穴，努力发挥起润滑的作用。  
空虚的小腹逐渐被填满，内壁被撑开的感觉也终于不再令人难受，在水波的荡漾中，利剑终于归鞘，锋芒埋藏在温暖的内壳里。  
超乎寻常的大小即便在腹中也能直接显现出来，迦尔纳低头便瞧见自己腹部上肉眼可见的凸起，不用手指的确认就可以察觉那是alter的龟头。  
然而它还在生长，包裹性器的内壁又一次被膨胀的身躯顶开，小腹上的隆起越发明显。如果有透视图，内里的脏器分布一定是乱的一塌糊涂。  
子宫被狠狠撞击着，被尾巴骚扰过的宫口微敞着被龟头填入，痛和快感一瞬间交缠的难解难分，雌穴完全成为了这巨物的形状，媚肉不可抗拒地吮吸着肉棒，混着自身的淫液舔舐着柱身。  
宫口被撞开了，龟头插入小口里被紧密包裹起来，仿佛推拒又好似欢迎，直到被唯一神彻底插入内腔，才丧失了力气。  
内脏移了位，子宫随着肉棒的搅弄而动作，似乎是生长在肉棒上一样，严丝合缝地套在硕大的前端上。  
滚烫的硬铁在柔软的身体中汲取每一滴花蜜，汁水失去生存的空间被挤出体外，四处飞溅，身躯在溪水中沉沉浮浮得不到固定的依托。  
等到发觉过来，迦尔纳才意识到自己在不住喘叫着，被那超凡的尺寸侵犯的话，不寻找途径发泄的话，真的会坏掉。  
小腹里爽的发痛，对方的两股尾巴尖轻飘飘地拨弄着下体敏感的软珠，与以前相比并不多么过分的技巧，却带来惊人的快感。  
是因为太大了的缘故吗？  
肉棒啪的一声齐根没入蜜穴，子宫被顶进深处，宫口处再度被撞开，要把龟头吃进去了似的剧烈收缩着。  
对方硕大的饱满囊袋拍击着臀瓣，火热的生命之种就在那里面储存，要是就这样被射进去的话，一切就失去控制了。  
迦尔纳回想起前几次的补魔，火热的精液喷射着宫颈，熨烫着小腹，无法抑制的高潮，身体里被弄得潮湿黏腻，失禁般流出精液和淫水。  
alter总是喜欢这样横冲直撞的来，力度和热度都惊人的强烈。  
阿周那则收敛些，不会插到太深的地方，谨慎地摩挲着宫口，等着他自己欲罢不能地摆动腰身，将性器吃掉，才一边射精一边在甬道里来回抽插，手指捏着阴蒂或者乳珠，将他送上快感的高潮。  
“不专心……讨厌……迦尔纳……”alter敏感地察觉了对方的分心，不满地抽出肉棒，叫张开的花穴啜饮着冰凉的溪水。  
赌气一般坐在了岸边，alter的肉棒高高翘起，被淫液浸泡的柱身在月下闪烁着水光，粘稠的前液缓缓滴落。  
从先前极度的享受里跌落低谷的花穴充满不满，阴道里空虚至极，急切的需要火热的填充物，迦尔纳攀上了alter的身躯。  
“进来，alter……”花穴磨蹭着巨大的柱身，不住分泌淫液的内壁等待着肉棒的垂怜。  
但alter只是无情地调转了对方的身躯，让迦尔纳背对着自己坐在身前。  
“迦尔纳自己……来。”这纯属报复性的无作为了，尽管肉棒也迫不及待想要与媚肉重逢，但alter说到做到不再动作了，静等迦尔纳的下一步操作。  
察觉了那样的坏心眼，却因为是自己分心在先，白发的枪兵自然没有推拒的理由，双手分开花穴，食指扶住龟头，让它进入正确的对接轨道。  
他低着头，目睹着自己的雌穴一点点吃掉属于雄性的黝黑器官，小腹被肉棒顶起膨隆，感受着穴口如何被摩擦，肉壁如何被顶开，花心被如何碾压，子宫被如何侵犯。  
有那么一瞬间他想要逃开，但alter的手指和尾巴摩挲着他，脖颈上的亲吻黏腻地包裹着他，于是腰身提不起劲来，晕晕乎乎地沉下了身躯。  
激烈的酥麻感膨胀开来，自己的腰身下意识向上弹起，又不受控制地重重下沉，叫人忘却理智地扭动起身躯。  
他试图逃开激烈的快感，但没有力气支撑又只能落下，于是又一次堕入快感的怀抱，这样的恶性循环直到alter伸手把他按在肉棒上。  
浑身都在打着颤，子宫坏掉了一样被肉棒插入深处，又热又硬似乎要把肚皮捅穿一样，龟头在小腹上顶起异常的凸起。  
肉棒还在变大，迦尔纳意识到这是射精的前兆，还未曾开口，话语就在射精的冲击中化作尖叫。  
“好热……好多好满……”  
似乎是因为肉体性能的提升，连带着精液的量都比往常要多上许多，子宫被不住地射精，本就不大的空间里被射满了精液，沉甸甸地犹如怀上了子嗣。  
不知何时alter的尾巴也缠上了他的小腹，尾巴尖甚是愉悦的随着射精的节奏打着节拍，仿佛隔着肚皮在与阴茎和子宫击掌。  
然而这并非结束。  
过度的魔力仍需要几回合的发泄。  
忘记过去了多长时间，对于迦尔纳十分放心的御主也并没有出来找寻还未归营的两骑从者，于是这场补魔尽情的获得了未知的时长。  
战场从花穴换到后穴里，又粗又长的性器犹有战斗的力气，在甬道里抽插。  
花穴里汩汩地流淌着精液，粉红的媚肉被浊液包裹，覆上了一层乳白色的膜，在冲撞时飞溅滴落出来。  
“迦尔纳……迦尔纳……”alter啃咬着男人的脖颈，寻求温暖般紧紧拥抱着对方的身躯，“全部射给你……的话……怀上宝宝……”  
肉棒猛地从后穴里抽出，对准花穴，自熟红的两片花瓣间插入玫红的穴口，已经不知道被打开与射精多少次的母性器官再次宽容的包裹了这凶狠的性器。  
“呀……宝宝射进来了……呜……”原本平坦的小腹鼓鼓囊囊，迦尔纳伸手抚摸住被龟头顶着的部位，感受着精液激流的震荡，胡乱地回应着alter的话语。  
仿佛变成alter精液的容器一样，其余的器官生存空间被削减，突破阈值之后，花穴陡然放松下来，泛着微黄色的清澈水流自花穴上方注入河流，发出清晰的声响。  
身上人随即反应过来试图通过收紧下身来制止这羞耻的行为，却拦不住身体的保护本能，只延长了失禁的时间，让alter更为享受花穴的紧致。  
最后肉棒恋恋不舍地撤开，唯一神将昏睡的枪兵摊平在草地上，尾巴分开阴唇手指撑开花穴，犹如对待一尊艺术品一样，小心翼翼地打量着被染成白色的内腔，末了满意地亲吻着鼓鼓的小腹，闭上了眼。


End file.
